


amore peribat

by Littlewildcat



Series: The Avenger Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Peter Parker, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, M/M/M, Makeup Sex, Mpreg, OOC Tony, OOC steve, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Sometimes love really isn’t enough. You give someone your heart, share your weaknesses and vulnerabilities.... and then they choose the man that murdered your parents. It’s a real shitty feeling. But Tony really can’t hold it against Cap because even he knows he is not the easiest omega to deal with and defiantly not the most desirable. But what happens when he comes strutting back right into his life?





	1. You Left Me

Tony tried to push himself up. It was kind of hard though when your chest felt like it was splitting in half. He coughed up a bit of blood as he moved a bit. That didn’t seem promising. The shield did a number on him. Damn is Dad for creating that shit. 

He would need back up soon. His reactor wasn’t made to take a precise hit like that, especially from the kind of power that was responsible for the hit. 

He knew that though. He knew everything about him. His dreams, his goals, his aspirations. But also his weaknesses and vulnerabilities. And that at this point was all that mattered. That he knew it was his weakness and he had exploited it without hesitation, without a second thought. He never imagined it would have ever came to this. 

“ If you leave... if you leave you can’t come back.” He said to the retreating back of his comrade, his teammate, his lover. “ You will be no better than HYDRA or what ever other villains we had fought in the past. They were my parents. He murdered them, Steve. He is a criminal. You are trying to protect a murderer. This isn’t you. Please.... let’s just go home.”

He stopped. Tony get his heart stop with him. Did he hear his pleas? Was he going to come running back into his arms?

“ He’s my friend Tony.” He whispered before trudging on. 

Tony collapsed and felt silent tears rundown his face. He loved him. He loved him so much. The first and only person that he had completely given his heart to and he just casted it aside. His actions were Unequivocal, he no longer wanted the undesirable Tony Stark. 

 

 

-/-

6 months later

He felt pain before. Fumbling drunk and falling down the stairs that one New Years, Afghanistan, crashing his formula one, Steve.... He shook his head. He couldn’t think about that now. Couldn’t think about how he left him stranded in the cold. Crushed his arc reactor. Severed his ties with him. Chose Bucky over him. 

“ Stark, how are you feeling?”

Tony looked up and met Loki’s eyes. He had left his hair grow long since he moved in with Thor. It was French braided with a red ribbon at the end, most likely Thor’s. Hell that red plaid shirt he was wearing as a nightgown was Thor’s. 

He screamed again.. It hurt so bad. He cried and screamed with each contraction. It felt like it was getting more painful.

 

“ Just peachy, reindeer games.” He huffed out. Loki smirked. 

“ My darling omega, you always have so much spunk and wit.”

Tony tried to smile, but it probably came as a grimace. He cried out again as he contracted. This baby definitely had his genes. He was a pain in he ass like him.

“ We are almost there Stark. A few more pushes.”

“ You better not harm my child with your crap.”

“ I wouldn’t dream of it. Thor would bar me from his bed and his life. I rather not have that happen.”

 

Loki started living in the tower a few months back. Turned out he was in love with Thor and Thor had similar feelings. Ever since then, he had been genuinely happy. No longer the man who wanted to rule Asgard and destroy Earth. 

He wanted to be like Loki, a happy omega. Be able to have someone to love and love him back. Someone he could take on the world with. He shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking about such things right now. He had to stay strong. Stay strong for his child. He will be a parent. He will be the most amazing single parent in the world to make up for the lack of an alpha, the lack of a father figure. 

“ One more push. Give one more push.”

Tony screamed as he gave that final push, throwing his head back into the pillow when he felt something slip out of him. It was silent save for his pants. Then a small cried filled the air and mixed with his pants. 

Loki walked to the head of the bed with a small figure swaddled in cloth. He was smiling down at him. 

“ Congratulations are in order I believe. You are a father of a healthy son.” He placed the little bundle in his arms and helped him sit up a little more to be comfortable. Tony looked down at the squirmy child and saw his brow creased as he waved his little fists. Such a fighter already. He couldn’t help but smile and allow his to wrap a small hand around his finger. 

 

“ Would you like me to invite everyone in? I know they are very anxious to meet the newest Avenger.”

Tony gave a small nod. Loki went to the door and opened it, ushering everyone in. It was only Thor, Pepper and Rhodey, but they were all family.

“ Bruce and the others should be sometime this week. They didn’t think you would be going to labor so soon.” Pepper said as she positioned himself at the foot of his bed.

 

Tony waved her off nonchalantly. “ Just a few weeks early. The little guy was just impatient to join the party.”

 

“ Tony, my friend, this is a moment of great proportions! I shall bring you many gifts from Asgard on my next trip there.” Thor boomed. Loki tolled his eyes as he stood next to Thor, wrapped comfortably in the arms of the muscular blonde. 

“ You better not be getting any ideas brother. We are in no position for a child yet.”

“ First off, eww. And secondly, It’s alright big guy. We are fine, I dont need any fancy Asgardian Baby stuff yet.“

 

“ So have you decided on a name yet?”  
Rhodey asked. 

Tony looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. “ Peter. His name is Peter.” Yes. They were going to be fine. Everything was going to be alright.

 

-/-  
One year later

 

“ Steve, we are almost there. Are you sure about this?”

Steve looked up from the map laid on the table in front of him and to his best friend and mate. He had expressed his concerns earlier before they left their base. The team had told him he didn’t need to come. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. But he was their leader, he needed to show strength and lead his team.

 

“ Don’t worry Buck, I’m sure.”

The brunette just nodded before turning back to the control panel and prepared to descend on New York. 

 

-/-

 

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing anything about the Marvel Universe so if it’s not up to par, please let me know how I can improve it! Also, I would just like to hear what you think of the story. I hope you guys are interested so far and I hope that I can update soon. 

 

 

-/-


	2. And You Waltzed Back In

“ You know Stark, your child is most entertaining. He definitely gained that desirable trait from you. “ Loki said as he cradled the Peter and trailed him around. Having Loki around was not a bad idea. He was like a free baby sitter available at all hours of the day for Tony. He usually stayed close by so Peter may see his mother and was able to cast a sort of shield to protect his child whenever on of his regularly occurring explosions happened in the lab. He had considered using Dum-E, but that notion was quickly disregarded when Dum-E confused his smoothie order and gave him a glass of motor oil instead. He blamed the momentary insanity on sleep deprivation and hormones. Yeah that sounded a bit right.

 

“ Why thanks smurfette. Do you mind telling me why you felt the need to turn blue and dance around in a thong today?” Looking up from his project and motioning toward Loki’s green loincloth. 

Loki was dressed in an assortment of golden necklaces that covered his chest and had golden strings plaited through his hair. His arms, horns and legs were covered with golden bangles enscrusted with emeralds.

“ That’s because my dear brother enjoys it when I wear clothing from my Jotun culture and my true skin. “

 

“ Ok listen here Jolly blue giant, if you are going to hold my kid, at least cover up. I have extra clothes under the tool box over there.” Loki rolled his eyes but relented as he tucked Peter back into his cradle and walked over to the area Tony pointed with the wrench in his hand and switched his clothing, tucking his loin cloth into the pants.

“ And Bruce what recommendations....”

Tony really like Bruce. He had been a big moral support after the baby and had helped him tirelessly on his projects. He was interested an any romantic relations with the omega, but that was fine. He loved the companionship all the same. Everyone had been good to him since they had dragged him out of the snow that day....

Tony just smiled and shook his head. Life was better now. He hadn’t thought of that day in months. Why now?

Suddenly sirens started blaring the lab. Everyone looked up and Peter started to cry from being startled. Tony ran over and picked up the baby to comfort him.

 

“ Jarvis, what’s going on?”

“ There seems to be some trouble happening downtown. Dr. Doom is apparently trying rob -an art gallery. 

“ that doesn’t sound like him. He wouldn’t do petty crimes. “ Bruce said. 

 

“ Jarvis has there been any recent showings at the store. “

 

“ Yes sir. They have acquired a new piece from an Arctic expedition.” A picture of a golden necklace with a blue diamond appeared as a hologram in front of them.

Loki gasped behind them. “ That piece is from Jotenhiem! How did it end up in Midgard!”

“ You recognize the piece?” Bruce inquired. 

Loki nodded in confirmation, “ The story is that Laufey gave it to my mother, but it was lost during the war with Odin. It was supposed to influence the snows in Jotunheim.”

“ Great, I could only imagine what Doom would want with it,” Tony sighed exasperated. He handed Peter over to Loki. “ Stay here with Pete, we will round up the rest and be back soon.”

Loki nodded as he watched two of the Avengers race off. 

Once the alarms stopped blaring, he was able to calm Peter down. 

“ Well, would you want to watch the yellow Midgardian bird today? Thor seems to like it as much as you.”

Peter squealed and clapped his hands. “ Thuh thuh.”

“ Yes that big oaf ‘ thuh thuh’” Loki chuckled as he went into the living room to watch TV with his charge. 

 

-/-

Tony aimed his repulser at a Doom bot and flew out of the way of another. He knew he was a bit out of shape and had been participating in smaller squirmsihes, but today really demonstrated that he needed more practice. His team comprised on Barton, Bruce, Thor, himself and occasionally Loki when Pepper was able to babysit. Rhodey only came when the Air Force released him one scheduled intervals. 

He heard Thor’s hammer whiz behind him and take out another robot, that he was too slow to attack. He nodded in thanks toward Thor and took off again. 

The missed attack should have been a son he should have been more careful. But Tony was always the type of person the launch head first into everything. Without much regard he had launched himself at a bot, completely missing the one hiding nearby. It proved to be a fatal mistake as the robot took out his back repulsive and he started to plummet toward the ground. 

 

“ Jarvis! Utilize the back up systems now!”

“ Sir, the suit is not able to. The back up systems were damaged from the last hit.”

“ Shit!” Tony braced himself as he felt himself gain speed and fall faster toward the ground. “ Thor! I need aerial support now!”

He felt a solid body hit his own and swung forward toward the building, impacting the glass and rolling on the floor. He noticed he didn’t feel much of the impact as the body cradled around his own, taking the obviously brunt of the impact. 

“ Thor, buddy, I know you can fly. There was no need for racking up the bill in damage so I have to pay. “ he said as he untangled himself from the body and stumbled into a standing position. 

“ Tony” the other person whispered. Tony froze. He knew that voice. He dreamed of it at one time, and had nightmares of it for a while, but he forgot about it. Now it was back. 

He slowly turned. The blue suit was darkened and battered, in dire need of repair. He no long wore his cowl or his shield, which Tony had locked up in a vault at Stark Tower. 

“ Tony...” he whispered again. He took a step forward and looked like he was about to say something. Tony didn’t give him that chance. He didn’t deserve that chance. He aimed a repulsive at him and blasted him back out of the building. He was a super soldier, he would bounce back just nicely. 

 

-/-

So apparently Steve felt he had to help Tony for some god forsaken reason. Did he think Tony couldn’t take care of his city or team? Did he feel an omega couldn’t do such things? Maybe he did. He was an old fashioned Alpha who missed out on a large part of a century. 

 

Tony was had used the elevator to reach the ground floor and walked out into the street where everyone was just cleaning up. He saw Steve. He was on his feet already with his new omega at his side. See. Always bounced back nicely. He saw his team, integrated with his own, like the old times. 

Steve saw him walking. “ Tony!,” he called and jogged over to him. 

Tony sighed and felt an impending headache. This was going to be a bitch to deal with and quite frankly he didn’t want to do so. He felt the four hours of sleep start to really peer it’s ugly head. Peter was teething and he had cried all night until Loki got home from his date with Thor At almost four in the morning and casted a soothing spell and then Tony wasn’t able to sleep as the gears in his head had begun to turn and he needed to locked himself and Peter in the lab. 

He ran in front of Tony, forcing him to stop.  
“ What is it Rogers,” he growled and filled back his visor. He had no time for this. He wanted to go back home to Peter and fix his suit.

“ Ummm....you look good. It’s nice to see you.” He stumbled over his words like he was that skinny shrimp of an alpha he had illustrated to Tony many time before before he took the serum. 

“ I don’t really have time for pleasantries. I need to go back and fix my suit.”

 

Tony made to walk aprons him, but Steve blocked him again. “ A-are you alright? I mean you usually don’t fall for those types of hits.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort when Natasha, Hulk and Thor walked up to were they where standing. 

“ Tony... I think we all need to discuss this jewel Dr. Doom tried to steal.” Natasha said cautiously. 

Tony looked at his face and saw the obvious worry and it wasn’t over the simple fact that Steve was probably making Tony uncomfortable. It was something greater than that. 

Tony sighed. What the fuck could it be now? 

 

-/-

?Oh my god! I never imagined that I would have such a positive Response to this story! Thanks for all the support and advice so far and I will definitely start working toward adjusting it as needed to make it better for readers. I really appreciate the positive thoughts and comments and look forward to hearing from you soon. And thanks again.


	3. And Then You Followed Me Home

Tony was going to need a drink. A very strong one with some Xanax. Maybe he could make a cocktail. Yeah that sounded good. Ask Loki to watch the squirt for the night as he got himself wasted after today’s meeting. Yes they all wanted to have a team meeting. It had something to do in regards to the necklace.

Tony stepped out of the quinjet and the suit was coming apart as he walked from the platform and into the building. Everyone else followed at a slower pace. He heard the quick footfalls of someone speed walking. God help him or whatever deity was willing to spare him a minute because he was going to need it.

“ Tony. I think it’s great that our...”

 

Tony turned to Steve and glared, also noticing how his new omega was always two steps behind him, curiously looking at Tony. Did Steve not tell him they were once an item? That asshole. That was really a prick move.

He was about to yell at him when a little voice interpreted his tirade. 

“ Wahhhaa,” Tony turned and saw Peter run- or more like wobble- toward him.

“ Hi, squirt. How are you?” He picked him up and settled him on his hip. Since the suit was gone he had no problems holding him. He was always worried that the suit would make Peter uncomfortable if he held him.

“ Wababa,” He exclaimed and pointed to the tv. Loki was there in front of him smiling happily. He was dressed in Asgardian attire and was no longer blue. 

“ He really loves that show. I hope you don’t mine.”

“ Not really. If it entertains him, then it’ll give me chance to get a little shut eye while he watches it.”

He moved to step forward but Steve’s back blocked his way. Bucky stood next to him in a defensive position, preparing to fight. 

“ What are you doing here!” Steve growled.

Loki looked around to make sure he was talking to him and gave him a confused look. “ I live here, Captain. I think I therefore have a right to be here. “

“ Since when?!”

“ Alright, alright. Steve I’m not going to put up with this Alpha shit especially not when I need a nap.”

“ He nearly leveled New York Tony!”

 

“ And this is my tower and therefore my decision as to who I allow here.”

“ He killed hundreds of innocent people.”

“ And so did he,” motioning to Bucky, “ But he still gets to tag along with you.”

Bucky frowned and winced at the barb.

“ He’s my friend.”

“ And he’s my friend. And babysitter. So it’s perfect for me.”

“ Brother! You watched the Midgard bird without me?”

 

“ Thor, you are such a simpleton,” Loki quipped at his brothers obliviousness at the situation. 

Thank god for Thor. He didn’t feel like getting into it with Steve. Not now. Not ever. 

-/-

They all sat in the conference room. Tony took his regular seat and Steve hurriedly sat down next to him with Bucky on his other side. Tony just rolled his eyes and decided it didn’t deserve his attention. He looked around and saw Nat, Clint, Thor, Banner, Sam, Loki and Bucky.

 

“ Where’s Vision and Wanda?” Tony asked. 

“ Vacation in England. I heard it nice.” Steve replied quickly. Tony nodded in response and adjusted Peter on his chest. He giggled and placed his hands on his face. Tony kissed the small hands, earning a delighted squeal.

“ So What seems to be the problem that we need a whole meeting between our teams? I mean Doom was caught and we got the necklace.” 

“ It’s more Than that Tony. The stone is very unstable when I was running tests on it. We will need to find a way to destroy it without any ramifications.”

“ Why not give it back to Asgard? They should certainly have the means.” Asked Natasha.

 

“ The stone was lost during the war. If anyone from Jotunheim so much as heard the stone has returned, it will cause a feud. The Jotuns will consider it a slight that Asgard has one of their most prized possessions. And being as unstable as it is, it will not be able to cross the rainbow bridge.” Thor explained. 

 

“ So how are we supposed to destroy it?” Tony turned toward Loki. He was Jotun. He said have some inkling.

“ I’ll have to do some research. But in the meantime we need to make sure that the stone is secured and no one knows about it. I can start my research immediately.”

Tony was about the speak when Steve beated him to the punch. “ Ok. So while Loki researches it, Banner you will find a secured location in the lab to store it. Thor, if you can find any more information from Asgard. Nat and Clint will make sure Loki doesn’t get into trouble. Sam, make sure ShIELD knows nothing of this, we don’t need Fury breathing down our necks. Tony, Bucky and I will do a quick scan and see if there are any other villains aware of this stone. We shall reconvene tomorrow around noon.”

Everyone was silent and Tony glared at Steve. God he forgotten how much he hated how Steve thought he was in charge of everything. Just because he was an alpha he can order everyone around.

Tony sighed. “ You hear alpha, time to work.” Tony said sarcastically. Everyone quickly filed out, not wanting to be apart of the impending mess. Tony stood up and tried to follow everyone out.

“ Tony...” 

He turned. “ Ummm... when would you like to.. you know start.” Steve looked like a nervous school boy asking his crush on a date. Bucky was still sitting next to him, watching the scene unfold. 

 

“ Sorry, can’t today. You know junior needs to nap and have some parental time.”

“ Oh, uh... do you need help. Bucky and I could if you want. “

“ No thanks. I rather not have the person who condoned his grandparents murders and the person who murdered them take care of my child.”

Bucky frowned, looking a little down trodden. Tony almost felt bad. It was almost if he really wanted to help.

Steve glared. “ Leave Bucky out of this. You don’t have to continually insult him. “

“ Rogers... I’m tired. I’m going to put junior down and then take a nap. Got it? You two do whatever you think is best for this mission.”

With that Tony walked out the door.

 

-/-

 

“ I don’t need to be babysitted you know. I’m have redeemed myself and I have reformed.”

“ It’s not against you Loki, we just don’t want to bear witness to World war three.”

“ Ahhh. The captain and his need to have two omegas. I wonder what will happens when he founds our he sired the child.”

 

Clint froze, allowing Loki and Natasha to walk ahead of him. “ Whay hold up. Peter is cap’s kid?! When did this happen?!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You live in this tower and you couldn’t figure it out?”

“ Idiot. I don’t know what I was thinking when I decided to place you under my mind control spell.” Loki muttered.

“ He’s a dimwit Alright.” Natasha agreed.

“ Hey wait up! You still need to explain to me how you know!”

Clint ran to catch up to his two teammates.

 

-/-

 

Thanks for the support so far. I am glad everyone is really liking it and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well. I’m hoping to integrate some smut scenes soon. Please continue to support my story and hopefully I’ll be able to see your comments soon:)


	4. Then You Ate Dinner

The nap did wonders for Tony. He felt so refreshed and rejuvenated, but it was no where near what he needed to deal with cluster fuck that was dinner. Steve decided he was going to sit next to Tony again with Bucky on his other side.

Ever since coming to the tower, Loki self appointed himself to the charge of all things domestic. Cooking, cleaning, nursing wounds. He did it all and snapped at anyone who tried to pry any of the duties away from him. So why would dinner be any different? Tony watched as Loki set the food down on the table and seated himself and waited for everyone to begin eating.

“ I didn’t know you could cook. “ Sam commented to prevent the descending awkward silence.

“ Yes, Sam my friend. My brother is the most amazing cook! He has quite the propensity for it.” Thor gushed. 

“ Well with everyone saving the world, someone needs to stay home and cook. It was more of a position by deference.”

 

“ Well his lasagna is amazing.” Steve said.

 

“ Why thank you captain, I’m glad you like it.”

“ Yeah Loki is great. He also makes the best cookies.” Clint said in between bites. 

“ Also an amazing Baby sitter, I’ve never seen a kid fall so quickly to sleep when he is upset.” Bruce chimed in.

“ I just mix a little Asgardian mead into his milk nothing special.” Loki jested.

“ Hey, and what was wrong with the bourbon I suggested?” Tony exclaimed in mock offense. 

 

Tony cut up the pieces of the lasagna for Peter and began to feed him. He could cook for shit. He was glad at least Loki had no qualms regarding cooking. Because without Loki, Peter be one hungry kid.

 

“ What is his name?” Tony turned, not familiar with the voice. He saw Bucky looking at him, with a small smile on his face. 

“ Peter. His name is Peter.”

Peter smiled when he heard his name and opened his mouth the have Tony feed him the next piece of lasagna.

“ That’s a very nice name. “

“ I named him after my uncle. He was like the only decent Stark in my family. We are all a bunch of assholes. Truly. But you don’t have to worry. He’s already dead so you don’t have to kill him.”

The following silence was palpable. Tony felt everyone staring at him in shock.

 

“ What? I’m just saying.” He said indignantly. 

“ Tony, Bucky was was brainwashed. He doesn’t remember and Hydra forced him to do it.”

 

“ Yeah and he had no problem shooting at me when he was not under their control. I just think he has a thing for Killing Starks just like the Lannisters did in that one show Thor watches all the time. Maybe Bucky here can get some pointers, instead of shooting why not trying skinning them alive. Looks a little more entertaining.” 

 

He turned his focus toward Bucky. “ Don’t worry, Peter’s only half a Stark so I guess half the points. Other half is some nameless one night stand that offered to give me a pity fuck.”

“ Tony!,” Steve cried out, “ that’s crossing the line. May we please be a little more urbane? Bucky was just asking for the baby’s name, you don’t have to continuously insult him.”

“ Well then can I insult you? It’ll be just as fun. And when were you ever polite or thoughtful. I had to wait in the cold in fucking Siberia for Rhodey to find me and pick me up because he damaged my communicator beyond recognition and had split my arc reactor in half which so happens to power both my suit and my heart. You could have at least left me a cell phone. Would have saved Rhodey the hassle.”

Tony stuffed a large piece of lasagna into his mouth and angrily chewed on it. Steve looked at him, flabbergasted. Everyone else at the table looked away and tried to stay out of the conversation, too afraid to voice their opinion. 

“ What? Did you forget that already? Getting a little Alzheimer’s in your old age?”

 

“ Tony... you were going to kill Bucky-“

“ So it would be better to kill me instead? And get rid of the omega that, up till now, you bought was infertile because of the arc reactor?The omega that wasn’t the one you bonded with before the war?”

“ Tony. Please-“

“ Please what? Please don’t voice your opinion? Please don’t have a mind of your own because back in the 40’s when an alpha snaps their fingers they rolled on their backs and spread their legs like Bucky? Please enlighten me.”

Steve looked at him wounded, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. Bucky was looking down at his food.

“ You know what? I’m don’t want any company today. I’m going to eat in my room.”

Tony unbuckled Peter from his high chair and picked up his plate and walked out. 

 

-/-

Bucky laid curled on the bed. He felt his chest hurt as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He never meant to hurt anyone. He didn’t even remember. Steve really loved Tony, and he just wanted to get to know him and have him love him too. He felt the bed dip as Steve molded himself around Bucky’s curled form. 

 

When Steve left Tony, he cried. He was devastated and felt guilty. He loved Tony. Just as much as him. Bucky wasn’t jealous of that. No. He understood and heard that some omegas and alphas were apart of little units with multiple alphas or omegas. They could be one too. 

Even though Peter was fathered by a different alpha neither Bucky or Steve would have a problem with that. 

“ I wish I knew how to make him stop hurting.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s hair. “ He is a strong omega, but it must be hard raising a kid on your own especially when the alpha wanted nothing to do with him after sleeping with him. I love Tony. He really is a good guy.”

“ I wish I never killed his parents. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am.”

Steve kissed the top of his head and released some calming pheromones, coaxing Bucky into sleep. 

 

-/-

 

Tony wasn’t surprised when Natasha walked into his room uninvited and sat down next to him in his bed where he was reading Peter a bed time story. 

 

“ You know what you did was kind of a dick move right?”

Tony shrugged, “ Really? I thought It was a part of my charm.”

“ Tony. Stop it. You know what you did was wrong. The man doesn’t even remember his parents names. Hydra really fucked with him. He is trying to make it up to you.”

“ He shouldn’t have killed them in the first place.”

“ He didn’t know. That video was the first time he saw it. He didn’t know he did that. He wants to make amends.

“ Natasha there are some things that cannot be forgiven. This is one of them.”

“ Tony. It can be. You can be an ass to Steve because even I agree what happened in Siberia was wrong, but Bucky is scared and remorseful. He has nightmares at least three times a week and before that it was every night. Remember when you had nightmares after New York? It’s the same thing. Just please be a little nice.”

Tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“ Fine I’ll try. But no pinkie swears or guarantees.”. 

 

“ Thank you, Tony. And what about Peter?”

 

“ What about him?”

“ Are going to tell Steve? He still has no idea. He really thinks Peter is the product of a one night stand.”/p>

Tony turned toward her. “ I don’t want him hanging around just because he feels obligated. Because you know he will. “

She nodded in understanding. She gave Tony a small peck on the cheek and walked out. 

 

He really wanted a drink right now.

 

-/-

Thanks everyone for your support! I am so happy that their were so much positive feedback on the first day! I also took up on your advice and changed a few things. I also reviewed my work a little more to spot any grammar errors. I will try and continue it to edit after positing if I missed something:).


	5. Now We Are Both Pissed

Tony aimed a repulsor at the training bot, blasting it. He rolled out of the way of another one that came hurtling at him, blasting that one in turn. He didn’t see the one that came from overhead, effectively pinning to the ground. The session was over. He punched the ground in frustration. Ever since having Peter, he had a little trouble fighting getting to were he was before. After Peter, he had to take an additional four months off as to had did a number in his already aged body. Trying to get back in shape was quite difficult when you were out of commission for a bit.

He needed a coffee break. He took off his suit and picked up Peter who was playing in his play pen outside of the training area. 

When we walked into the kitchen he saw Bucky’s backside hunched over something. 

Be nice. He had to be nice because Natasha wasn’t one to disobey. He may have a suit of armor but he knew not to cross the alpha spy.

“ Having trouble there soldier?”

Bucky whipped his around to look up, a bit surprised. Tony saw them coffee maker partially destroyed. 

“ I-I can explain.” He looked a little scared. Why would he? He was a super soldier. Hell his counterpart did a number on his suit, he could kill him without his armor with a single hand.

 

“ Here hold Pete.” He handed him over to Bucky who Scrambled to hold him.

Tony bent down and rummaged through the cabinet underneath. “When you have a bunch of people with super human strength, then you need backup coffee makers because everyone loves coffee. “

He pulled a Kerig and some K-cups. He really needed to make a Stark superhuman proof coffee maker. He set it up and quickly prepared the cups, one for Bucky and two for himself. 

Tony took Peter back and handed Bucky a coffee cup. 

“ Hope you like it black.”

Bucky nodded.

“ So where is thing 1?”

“ I needed a break from him.”

Tony gave him a weird look. “ We get into fights sometimes. I don’t always roll on my back and spread my legs when Steve asks me to.”

“Touché. So what are you and the all American boy fighting about?”

“ I don’t think-“

“ Try me. Remember we used to run a team together.”

Bucky slumped his shoulders, defeated. He shook his head before speaking. “ You know how Steve feels like he needs to protect everyone? Well I was going out for a run,” motioning his grey sweatpants and tank top, “ and then he saw me and told me I wasn’t going to leave the tower Because he felt that if I went alone someone would recognize me or someone would try and hurt me. So we fought and I told him I better not see him for rest of the day.”

 

Tony nodded. Steve was a bit overprotective at times. 

“ Well, the Golden Boy could sometimes be a pain in the ass.”

Bucky nodded in response. “ Yeah from what he told me he was a literal pain in the ass.” Tony looked as him. “ He told me you two were an item. You don’t have to dance around the issue with me. I don’t mind.”

“ So he told you about us? I thought maybe he wouldn’t say anything. You know. Maybe he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“ Yeah. He can’t lie or hide something like that for long. He also really missed you.”

Tony choose not to comment on that part. “ So Rogers going to sleep on the couch tonight?”

Bucky chuckled. “ If he’s lucky. One time he pissed me off so much that I kicked him out of the quinjet and he had to sleep in he rain. He better grovel if doesn’t want a repeat of that situation..”

Tony chuckled. “ Ahh... the good ol’ captain. Yeah he pissed me off so much One time I started drinking and then he found me dancing on top of a bar downtown. He started screaming and panicking to get me down. When he finally did, I threw up on his shirt. I was too drunk to remember what We fought about. But the YouTube videos were amazing.”

 

Bucky laughed at that. “ Well did Steve ever tell you-“

Tony last track of the time.

 

-/-

“ So we can add like a small missile launcher. I personally think it would be a nice addition. I’ll also have to redo the wiring, whoever made it did a crap job. I can make you anew one by the end of the week. I usually can do it quicker but with Junior... well he amazes himself a priority.”

“ How about a grappling system? Is that possible.”

“ Most defiantly. “

After talking for god knows how long, they had ended up in the lab with Bucky on he examination table with Tony looking over his arm. 

 

“ Tony. Bucky. “ They both looked up as Steve walked in. 

“ Jarvis, why is Steve here?”

“ Captain Rogers asked for permission, sir.”

“ Well I didn’t give permission.”

“ You should specify your requests for next time, sir.”

 

“ Umm... sorry Tony. I should have asked. I really didn’t mean anything my it.” He looks aliens sheepishly under the glares of the two omegas. Tony sometimes wonders how he was an alpha. He could be a bit of a pushover at times. 

 

“ Well you are here already. What do you want?” He asked curtly.

“ You two want to go eat?”

Tony thought about it for a moment. He picked up Peter and walked past Steve. 

“ I want a cheeseburger and cake. Pete and I will be ready in fifteen minutes. It better be good.”

-/-

 

Hi everyone! I’m just updating. Thanks for your support so far in my project. I did not anticipate to receive such a positive response. Thanks for your comments and advice and I hope to continue to hear from you in the future.


	6. And We Agreed You Are a Shitty Alpha.... Kind Of

Somehow Loki and Thor got roped into coming with them as well. Tony didn’t mind, it was going to make it less awkward. Steve let Tony pick the place which was a big mistake. Tony gave him a smirk from across the booth before ordering an array of expensive dishes for him and Peter. Bucky seemed to take the hint and followed his lead. Steve gulped and ordered a small side salad. Bucky muttered something about being a cheap bastard, causing Steve to flush violently and duck his head, ashamed.

“ So, May you please explain why you thought I would want to eat at-“ Loki motioned around, disgusted that Thor dragged him to a burger joint. It was as high scale a burger joint could get, but Loki still seemed a bit peeved. Peeved enough that he just let Thor order whatever because he had a feeling whatever the kitchen brought would be substandard. 

“ I wanted a cheeseburger,” Tony replies with false irreproachability. 

“ So you dragged me to a place to eat something disgusting and greasy and may I add over priced just Because you wanted a cheeseburger?”

Tony just shrugged.

“ Anthony,” there was that admonishing tone, “ You should know that your cholesterol panel came back less than stellar and I doubt this- whatever you call food- is what the medical team had in mind when they recommended- no ordered- you to have a healthier diet.”

“ You are having health concerns Tony?” Steve asked.

 

“ None of your business.” Tony replied curtly.

Steve looked like he was about to retort but Bucky gave him a pointed glare, effectively shutting him up. Loki snorted at the scene, while Thor, munching on the complimentary bread looked at them, oblivious to the situation.

 

The waitress came back around and deposited the food in front of them. Loki glared at the salad placed in front of him and poked at it with his fork. 

“ Brother, it is a salad. How is it offending you?” Thor asked.

“ Well... brother, this salad does not look like it will satisfy my palate.”

 

“ Please Don’t be contrary. It’s a salad.   
What is there to detest about a salad?”

Loki grimaced and continued to poke at his food. Tony rolled his eyes and finished cutting up chicken strips for Peter, allowing him to play with his food as he ate. 

 

“ So.... um... Tony, this is a nice place you chose.”

 

“ It’s close to home. And the cheeseburgers are pretty good. Pepper used to bring me cheeseburgers here all the time when I was pregnant.”

Loki allowed his fork to clatter onto the table. He pointed an accusatory finger at Tony, “   
“ You bastard! You know how much I hate this place! No wonder that rancid stench was so familiar.”

Tony smirked. “ Surprise.”

“ I had to deal with that smell for 7 months! The only reason I didn’t strangle you back then Was because you were with child! When we get home you better be careful, Stark! The god of mischief is not one to trifle with.”

“ Brother, please, Stark and Captain invited us to lunch. Please don’t be brusque.” Thor chided.

Steve frowned and shook his head. “ 7 months? I thought pregnancies are 9.” 

A palpable silence fell over the table. Bucky looked between Steve, Loki and Tony. Tony glared at Loki. Loki looked at him guiltily. He hadn’t meant to let that part slip. If the man had an inkling the child was his, who knew what he would do. 

“ Peter was born a bit early. He was premature.” Tony replied. That was true. Even if Steve were the alpha. Peter had been born a bit early. After all the injuries while he was pregnant, Tony was still surprised he hadn’t miscarried him. The thought chilled him to his bones. The injuries had been extensive. He had to be placed in bed rest as the doctors feared that he might lose the child. Tony remembered crying at the thought of losing Peter. He had been told he couldn’t get pregnant. Not after Afghanistan. He didn’t want to lose he only chance of having a child. He never thought he would want to have a pup, but after he found out he was pregnant that changed. He remembered the doctors telling him that the shrapnel from the wretched place had gone even further into his heart and it was going to be to risky to operate him and extract the material when he wanted to keep the pup. Tony had agreed to wait and was place on further bed rest after the surgery, but he had Peter to keep him company.So at that point he really didn’t care.

Steve frowned. “ And his father didn’t want anything to do with him? What was he?”

“ An alpha.” Well Tony wasn’t lying there.

The frown that marred Steve’s visage deepened further. “ What type of alpha would leave his pup? I’m sorry Tony. If there is anything you need let me know. That is just one terrible alpha and I’m sorry that you had to encounter such an alpha. I know I’ve never been good to you either, but you definitely don’t deserve this.”

Tony had to smile at the irony. “ Yeah. He was a good fuck, but a shitty alpha.”

Steve looks offended. “ Language.” He admonished. 

 

Bucky and Tony just laughed at the alpha’s indigent expression. 

Tony rolled his eyes. Loki just shook his head and determined it was better if he didn’t interfere. He was surrounded by idiots.

-/-

Bruce looked over at Nat, book in one hand a glass of vodka in another. He had his own book laid on his lap. He honestly had been trying to read for about the last hour, but he kept peering over at Nat. He thinks it’s about physics, but he is not entirely sure. It could be Dr. Suess for all he knew. 

He wanted to ask her on a date. He knew he was an omega, a very unimpressive one at that, but he still kind of wanted to ask her out. They spent a lot of time together, so she shouldn’t mind to much right? And the big guy really like her, so that pry won’t be a deal breaker. 

Natasha shut her book and huffed our a sigh. “ Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what is on your mind?”

Flabbergasted, Bruce stuttered and fumbled with his book, dropping it to the floor.

 

“ Ummm.... ummmm....” Bruce tried to think of what to say, but he didn’t articulate more than a few noises.

 

Natasha looked at him, patiently waiting for a response. Bruce gulped and shook and lowered his head.   
Why did he possibly think this notion resembled anything of a good idea?

“ Tomorrow.”

Bruce snapped his head upward.

“ P-pardon?”

“ Tomorrow. We can get coffee tomorrow. At 10. That’s what you were going to ask right?”

Bruce kept staring at her stupefied.

“ Yes.” He finally replied after a couple beats of silence. Despite his high IQ, he was reduced to one worded responses. 

“ Perfect. There’s this new cafe I want to try. We will go there then.”

“Yes.” He replied. 

Natasha gave him a small smile and bid him goodnight. 

Bruce let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. A small smile began to form on his face. He was going on a date with Nat.

-/-  
Hi everyone! Here is my next update. Thanks for your support so far and I am eager to hear your comments and feedback. Happy Friday! :)


	7. We Made A Deal and Loki Got Mad

Loki sauntered over to a stunned Thor. Yes he knew this would do the trick. It didn’t take much scheming to have his brother at his mercy. Thor was always so easily tricked by his manipulations and deceptions, why would it be any different now?

Loki was wearing his Jotun skin and was covered head to toe with golden jewelry and a loin cloth with the back opened except for a flimsy thong that was settled in his crack. 

Thor continued to stare at Loki from the bed, the book that he was reading well forgotten on his lap. Loki straddled him and placed the book on the night stand. 

“ My Prince, I was requested to service you tonight. I hope I please you, my lord.”

Thor smiled and grasped Loki’s bottom with both hands. Loki found out that Thor seemed to like role play and was more than willing to indulge his older brother’s kink.

“ Ah. I do believe you look satisfactory. How much is it for a night.”

Loki smirked and placed a quick kiss on Thor’s lips before telling him the price. Thor gave him a shocked looked, “ A pricey whore. Let’s see if you are worth it.”

“ Every coin.” Loki leaned downed and crashed his lips with Thor’s. He made quick work to pull out his erection out of the plaid pajama pants and boxers and began to stroke it. 

Loki shoves Thor roughly against the headboard to allow him more purchase on his lap. Loki adjusted himself and moved the string of the thong and positioned Thor’s dick at the slick entrance between his balls and his anus. He didn’t need to prep himself as he had ready done that in when he bathed. He quickly inserted Thor’s cock with a loud gasp and grasped onto Thor. 

Loki threw his arms around Thor’s broad shoulder and held him close. Thor smiled before diving in for a kiss. Loki began to move his hips, using the grip on Thor’s shoulders as leverage. 

 

Loki broke the kiss and threw his head back, gasping for breath. Thor attacked the blue column of skin; sucking and biting the skin. Loki panted and moaned from the assault. 

 

“ My Prince, My Prince! Fuck me.”

Thor smiled and kissed his lips, flipping them over and began to thrust wildly into him. Loki wailed and clawed at Thor’s back, holding on for the ride. 

Loki came before his brother with a high pithed cry. Thor followed after him with a few thrusts, coming with a roar, knot popping into place.They both laid there panting heavily, Loki rubbed Thor’s back soothingly. He gingerly traced the welts he left with his nails and imagined how they may look tomorrow.

Thor embraced Loki and rolled to their sides, trying to move the weight off of him. Thor smiled at him. “ A whore worth every coin in my coffers.”

Loki giggled and slapped Thor’s flank at his silliness. 

 

-/-

 

Tony poured himself a glass of cognac and sat himself at the bar, bottle still in hand. The lunch wasn’t bad. It was actually pretty civil. But that was the problem. If Steve kept being polite and didn’t give him a reason to kick him to the curb, the greatest chance that he will find out that he fathered Peter. If he found out what will he do? He knows he will be hurt. Who the hell wouldn’t? But would he try to take Peter? Would they have another fight that will leave Tony like it had in Siberia?

Tony shook his head and poured himself another glass. He wanted to get drunk before Loki caught him. The bastard wanted him to eat healthier and had forbade him from drinking. 

 

He saw someone sit next to him from the corner of his eye and pull the drink from his hand. He rolled his eyes. Another alcohol nazi?  
He turned and saw Bucky. Instead of pouring himself a glass he took a swig from the bottle. Tony grimaced.

“ You know I have a few glasses lying around.”

He shrugged as he took another drink. 

“ So where is cap?”

“ Bedroom.”

“ Then why are you here?” He didn’t mean to be rude. He was just curious.

Bucky didn’t seem to be offended. “ I want him to think I’m still pissed with him. I may be able to wheedle a back massage out of him. He gives the best massages.”

Tony chuckled. “ Steve is always one to please someone. Tel him you are upset, he’ll give you puppy dog eyes and simper.”

“ Exactly.”

They were quite for a moment, when Bucky spoke up again. “ Ya know, Steve feels real shitty that that alpha left you. He seems to think that if he had, ya know, done it better than you would have his kid and not some alpha’s who dumped you. “

Tony have Bucky a questioning look, but he refused to make eye contact. 

“ When you say ‘it’, you mean-“

“ Fuck. Sex. Bang. Whatever you want to call it.”

So Steve that he was a bad lay? Tony, no matter how pissed he was, couldn’t deny that Steve was the best fuck in his life. That super human stamina did wonders.

“ And why are you telling me this.”

Bucky shrugged. “ Just so you know.”

“ And if he were to have my kid, were would you be in the picture.”

“ Even in our time, some alphas and multiple omegas. It’s not that different from now. I would still be in the picture. We just would probably be having this conversation with a lot less clothes and on whatever flat surface we can find.”

Tony hummed at the thought. That did sound kind of hot. They both could give Steve a run for his money, despite his amazing stamina.

“ My only request is that you wear the maid outfit first. “

“ Make it a USO army girl outfit and I think we might have ourselves a deal.”

The two laughed as they both continued drinking.

-/-

-/-

Tony wasn’t sure where they got the USO uniforms from. Especially Captain America themed uniforms. They both thought it was a good idea after Tony got tipsy. Then Bucky wanted to get drunk so they found Loki’s secret stash of Asgardian mead and he became drunk quite quickly, proving effective against the super soldier serum. They were both giggly and touching each other happily, both finding the situation funny. They somehow got onto the subject of actually wearing the USO uniforms that Tony had mentioned.

Now here they are in uniforms complete with red heels and blue hat. 

“ Damn, Tony, you got legs better than any dame I have ever seen.”

Tony hiccup before taking a swing from a random bottle he had brought over from the bar to the common they had migrated to.

“ Really? I always thought it was my ass that was my best quality.” 

Bucky howled in laughter. Was it really that funny? “That too!” He groped Tony’s ass under the the skirt of the dress. Tony purred in appreciation. 

He looked at Bucky and smirked. “ Want to have even more fun babe?”

Bucky giggles as he threw his arms around Tony. “ Watcha have in mind?”

“ Hop onto the coffee table, sweet cheeks.”

Bucky stood up from the couch and Tony gave him a solid swat to his bottom. 

“ Ok, so just sit down and lay back.”

Bucky did as he was told and Tony kneeled down in from of him. He slid of his underwear easily and tossed them over his shoulder. Bucky wouldn’t need it. Not for this. 

He was pretty pliant, much to Tony’s surprise. He thought there would be some resistance being the winter soldier and all. Then again he did drink a lot.

Tony leaned forward and licked a filthy stripe at his entrance situated between his anus and balls. Bucky cried out in surprise, drawing a smirk onto Tony’s face. Bucky was going to love this. 

He gave the hole a small kiss before throwing the soldiers legs over his shoulders and thrusting his tongue into it. Bucky cried at the sensation. 

 

“ OH GOD! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE!” Bucky screamed.

Bucky gripped the wooden table tightly and he thought it splintered in his metal arm. He wasn’t sure. Maybe it did. He’s not to sure. He wasn’t going to last long. 

 

“ TONY! OH-OH God! I’m Coming!”He cried at as Tony continued his ministrations. As he said that he felt the table gave and he fell, Tony gave a yelp before falling forward on top on him.

 

“ What the fucking bloody hell is going on!” Loki snapped as he raged into the room, his bathrobe ( it looked an awfully a lot like the one Tony bought Thor for Christmas) billowed behind him. The rest of the Avengers close behind, in their pajamas.

 

Bucky groaned as Tony looked up and smiled. “ Hi, reindeer games!”

 

Loki glared. “ Anthony! Its the middle of the fucking night-“ he paused and sniffed the air. “ Were you drinking?! Is that my mead?! What the fuck is wrong with you? You aren’t supposed to be drinking. I thought we discussed this!”

“ M’kay. But Bucky wanted to get drunk too and I didn’t want him to be a lonely drunk.”

“ For fuck sakes, Stark, what were you thinking. And what are you wearing?”

“ USO uniforms. Steve used to dance with girls in USO uniforms. “ Bucky giggled.

Hawkeye raised an eye brow and looked at Steve questioningly. “ Really?”

Steve didn’t reply.

Loki looked at them. Still pissed. “ And what was the point of this? You ruined our coffee table.”

Tony waved a dismissive hand. Loki stomped over to yank Tony by his collar.  
He left go of him as soon as he did with a shriek when he saw the cum. “YOU FUCKING HAD SEX ON OUR COFFEE TABLE?!”

At this point Steve was blushing madly as the rest of the Avengers stood by in shock.

“ Mmmm.... wasn’t sex. He used his tongue. “ Bucky explained.

Loki shriek again and slapped his hands over his ears. “ Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear it!”

“ That’s sex Buck-a-roo. The fun kind.” The two drunk omegas chuckled. 

Bucky looked at Steve and sat up. “ You are a bad alpha.”

Everyone looked at him shocked. Bucky has never verbally insulted Steve, not even when they had been hiding away as fugitives.

Steve gulped, increasingly hurt and trying to come up with a response. However, Tony beated him to the punch. 

“ Yeah. You never came when we called.” 

What the heck? Steve stared at them dumbfounded. 

Loki directed his anger at the captain. “ You knew about this shit?! Why the hell didn’t you stop it?!”

 

Steve threw up his arms in front of him. “ No. God no. I would have stopped it if I knew!”

 

Bucky pouted. “ Tony called you and you never picked up.”

“ I did?” Asked Tony.

“ I never received a call! I would have picked up if I saw your number Tony!” Cried Steve

Bucky turned to him, both omegas ignoring Steve. “ Yeah you called.”

“ No I thought you called.”

“ You had the phone.”

“ Oh I forgot. But Steve is a bad alpha still, he never came and he was invited. It’s not our fault. Steve is still a bad alpha.” Tony explained. 

Bucky nodded in agreement. 

“ I never knew about this! I never received a call!” Steve cried indignantly at the two.

Yes leaving Tony in Siberia was a shitty move and he was a terrible alpha for that. He could agree on that. Being a terrible alpha because he missed a phone call that never happened to join in orla sex? How was he supposed to know about that?!

“ Captain!” Loki snarled, “ Take care of these two dimwits now and I’ll check up on the child. I don’t want any more messes tonight. Come along Thor. “ Thor followed his brother as he stopped away. 

The rest of the Avengers filed out, not wanting to deal with the mess. 

Steve groaned as he tried to come up with a plan to carry both to bed. It was going to be a long night.

-/-

By the time Steve got them to bed. He was already exhausted. But those two didn’t want to sleep. They wanted to talk. But none of it made sense! It was just drunken babble.

When Steve tried to change their clothes. They whined and complained. They struggled as he stripped them and they made it near damn impossible to re-dress. He thought he was a patient man but he wasn’t too sure anymore. Fortunately, they had worn themselves out in their struggle and it was easy to tuck them into bed. 

Steve made himself comfortable on a nearby recliner and cuddled up with an extra blanket. He never wanted to see tomorrow. It was going to be a bitch dealing with these two hungover jerks. 

-/-

Hi everyone. Here is the next update! I hope you all will enjoy. Please leave your comments!

I will be busy with school and work so I’m not sure when I’ll update again.


	8. Snuggles

It felt like his head was splitting in half. God why did he think it was a good idea to drink? He hadn’t had a drink since he found out he was pregnant? How long ago was that? He didn’t want to know. That would require thinking and thinking was just too taxing right now.

Bucky and him sat side by side in Steve’s extra sweat pants and shirts. They also decided to wear Tony’s sunglasses as it was just too bright. It was only them in the kitchen. Barton had to go back to his family and Nat and Bruce and disappeared. Tony held Peter in his arms and rocked him gently. He smiled up at him happily and rubbed his hands against his goatee. Tony smiled down at him, his little love. He leaned forward to give him a kiss when he felt a magazine it him in the face. 

“ Don’t you dare kiss your child. Who knows where that mouth of yours has been.” Loki growled. 

 

Tony pushed the magazine form his face and looked up, at a seething Loki. Loki put down the magazine and picked up Peter and sighed. 

“ I will be back later with Peter. Just deal with you hangover, ok?” He said softly. He placed a small chaste kiss on Tony’s temple before leaving the room. Tony sighed. Loki was right, it was probably best that Peter not be around Tony while we was recovering from his drinking binge.

 

“ Tony you want your normal chocolate chip pancakes?” Tony looked over at Steve. Yeah, that was right. Whenever Tony was recovering from a hangover or sick, Steve would make him chocolate chip pancakes. Hey best chocolate chip pancakes. Tony just nodded in response. 

“ I want the same.” Bucky interjected. 

“ But you never-“

“ Don’t care. I’m trying it now.” Bucky growled. Steve just nodded and went to work.

Within minutes, Steve had two large stakes of chocolate chip pancakes in front of each individual with a bottle of chocolate syrup between the two omegas. Tony poured a large puddle over his pancakes before passing it to Bucky, copying Tony’s actions. 

Steve sat down in front of them with an omelet he had made. 

“ So you fellas feeling any better?”

The two omegas grunted in response.

“ I have some Tylenol for you two when you have finished eating and Tony, I have already fixed your bed...”

“ He can sleep with us.” Bucky interrupted.

 

“ I just thought Tony will be more comfortable in his bed.”

“ he can sleep with us.”

“ I don’t mind sleeping with you two.” Tony said.

Steve just stared. Tony wanted to sleep with him. It made him hopeful.

Steve nodded. Not trusting himself to talk. 

-/-

 

Steve was motioned into bed by Bucky. He slid in behind him, kissing the nape of his neck. Bucky sighed in contentment and pressed his body backwards toward Steve. 

Tony stood by the side of the bed, feeling awkward. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He felt suddenly saddened and the scene in front of him just Reminded him of how Steve had casted him aside, replacing him with Bucky. 

 

“ Tony?”

Tony looked up and saw Steve and Bucky looking at him, one side of the bed open.

“ Would you like to stay here? I mean for your nap?” Steve was giving him a chance to back out. 

Tony shook his head and crawled in next to Steve. Steve looked down at him and gave a contented purr, the alpha obviously happy the omega decided to stay. 

“ Can I hold you?”

Tony gave him a look. Steve quickly retracted and scooted over, trying to give him space. Tony gave an exasperated sigh and pushed Steve on his back, flopping himself partially on his chest, earning a “oof” from him. 

“ Just shut up and go to sleep.” Bucky said as he flopped onto the other part of his chest, causing Steve to grunt. The two omegas curled into Steve and promptly fell asleep, both hoping that their hangover would disappear.

 

-/-

 

Steve looked down at the two sleeping omegas. He was happy they were getting along. He really was even if it was against him. They both deserved better, they really did. He was happy for Tony that he had a kid, that some alpha was able to give him a child even though he high tailed it soon right after. He knew Tony would make a good parent. Steve wished he was the one that got Tony pregnant, but the soldier serum must have affected his reproduction system and Tony’ s condition must   
Have made it hard to conceive. They had tried before when they were still a couple. It was unsuccessful every time. Yes and it made Steve sad but he was just fine having Tony by his side! He loved him. And then the Civil war happened and everything just went wrong.

Steve sighed and shook his head. At least they were getting along now. He just need to encourage better and safer behaviors such as not drinking themselves silly. God, what would have happened if one of them fell of the balcony? It was only 10 feet away! Someone could have gotten hurt. Maybe he could see if they could bond over cards or cooking or something less dangerous. He would suggest poker but both have issues stopping once three start the game. 

Tony grumbled something and curled in closer, nuzzling Steve’s neck. Steve kissed the crown of Tony’s head and nuzzled back. This seemed to comfort him as he stopped squirming and fell back to sleep. He looked over at Bucky and watched his a small pool of drool formed at the corner of his mouth and gathered on his chest. He just smiled and held them closer. He loved them both and would do anything to keep them safe.

-/-

“ ETA until New York?” A man dressed in black asked the pilot.

“ 30 minutes, sir.”

He nodded. He would be seeing the Captain soon. 

-/-

 

Thanks so much for reading and supporting my story. Sorry for the late update, but I have been busy with both school and work. My first test is coming up and I really need to study for it. Wish me luck and I hope to hear your thoughts on the story:)


	9. He Knows

Tony woke up and had immediately regretted what  
He did. He acted weak. He just jumped in bed with the very man who tried killing him just because he was the alpha that he loved and gave him his child. Tony threw the arm the was wrapped around him off of his person, staring Steve who in turned had also accidentally jostled Bucky awake.

Steve gave Tony a confused look as he stalked out of the room. He should have expected Steve and Bucky to follow him out to the common area. 

“ Tony what’s wrong?” Steve asked, worry laced in his voice. Tony ignored him until he grabbed his arm and asked the question again. 

“ What’s wrong?” Tony yanked back his arm. “What’s wrong?! I jumped in bed with you! I jumped in bed with the man that tried to kill me and the man who killed my parents.”

“ Tony, we didn’t do anything. And I thought we were trying to get past all that.”

“ Well I’m sorry if I can’t forgive that you right away for almost killing me and then leaving me in fucking Siberia!”

Steve frowned and tried to approach Tony, hands up to placate him. 

“ Don’t. Don’t you dare try and rectify this! I don’t give a shit what you have to say. You think you can just waltz back into my life and everything will be fine. How the fuck do I know the next time we have an argument you won’t try and finish the job, huh? I have a son now. He needs me. I can’t have someone in my life that can potentially try and kill me. I will not let Peter grow up an orphan.”

Steve looked like he was about to say something when his eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped on him. Tony didn’t have any time to respond when a giant blast blew them across the room and into a wall. 

Tony quickly looked up and saw Hydra agents quickly make their way into the room guns ready to fire. 

“ Suit, now!” Steve yelled over the pandemonium. Tony just nodded and ran, telling JARVIS to get his suit ready. Cap followed close behind. Bucky yelled at them to run and said he would try and hold them off. 

The agents began shooting and Steve pushed Tony out of the way, protecting him from a well aimed bullet, allowing it to hit him straight on. 

“Steve!” Tony cried out. But the body didn’t respond. Tony turned back to him and tried to move him, but he would budge. He lightly slapped his face but could get a response.  
“ Steve! Wake up! Please wake up!” Tony wasn’t able to do anything else as he felt the back end of a gun hit him in the head. He felt his world darken as he fell to the ground.  
-/-

Tony blinked, disoriented at the blinding white lights. His head pulsed as he tried to remember what happened. He looked around the room and saw white walls and a small cot in the corner. He also saw Barnes, unconscious and laying on his side. It all came rushing back when he heard a familiar cry.

“ Peter!” He looks up and sees his son in front of him being held by a Hyrda agent, Peter wailing in his arms in a way Tony had never seen before.

“ Ah, Mr. Stark. You are awake I see.” Red Skull said nonchalantly from a TV screen that was positioned in front of the see through screen of his cell. 

“ What the hell do you want? And give me back my son!”

Red Skull tutted at the angry omega. “ So demanding Stark. You see you and the Winter Soldier are the answer to all my problems. You two can provide me the necessary candidates for super soldiers.”

 

Tony heard a groan to the side of him and saw Bucky rousing in his periphery. 

“ And what about my son? Why is he apart of this?”

 

How did They take him from Loki? Loki would never just give Peter up. He had put all those negative feelings and his evil ways behind him. He couldn’t have been working for the Red Skull.

“ You must be wondering how we got him. The Asgardian put up a valiant fight, but we were able to overwhelm him” Red Skull was temporally replaced by a video image of Loki holding Peter. He was holding the boy close to his chest and had one hand out trying to summon his magic but it only shot out a few green sparks before withering away. Tony saw the look of shock and horror on Loki’s fade as his magic failed him and the Hydra agents closed in. The screen then transferred back to the Red Skull. “ The Asgardian put up a fight despite having no magical capabilities but we were able to distract his brother Lon enough so that we could take the child from that worthless whelp.” 

“. And your son is the perfect candidate for my new serum. He now doubt has your intelligence, but he has such poor health! It is obvious he is premature and still depends heavily on breast milk despite his age. Death will be a mercy for such a frail creature. If the serum kills him, it will not be such a waste.”

“ You bastard! Don’t you dare touch my son!”

 

“ The thing is Stark... I already did. And it appears that your son is not reacting to it so well.” Motioning to the wailing child. Peter looked like he was in pain as he waved his little fists in the air. 

Tony felt tears blur his vision. He was going to lose his son, his precious son. 

“ You fucker! He’s a child!” Tony turned a saw Bucky standing next to him, growling at Red Skull.

“ Good evening Sargent Barnes. As always, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

“ You give Peter back to Tony right now you asshole!”

“ As much as I would like to continue or conversation, you must now do your part in our little experiment. Please say hello to your alpha.”

They heard a door opening behind them and both turned to look, shocked at the aggressive, rut-ready alpha they saw.

“ Steve” Bucky whispered.

-/-

 

“ Do you know where they went?”

“ No, but you must help us. They took Anthony’s son and I can’t track them with me magic.” Loki pleaded. The rest of the Avengers looked at the Wizard hopefully.

“ I am aware. Give me five minutes and we will get them back.”

 

-/-

“Stevie...what have they done to you?” Bucky whispered subdued. Steve looked bigger. Tony has seen him naked before and he wasn’t this big and neither was that thing between his legs so hung and angry looking. He was growling and looked like an enraged alpha, definitely not a good sign.

“ There is no point in reasoning with him. The serum we gave him has debased him to his primary instincts. He probably doesn’t even racingnize who you two even are. He is just a wild alpha wanting to rut and mate whatever omega has been thrown in front of him. “

Tony turned back to the screen. “ What the hell have you done to him.”

“ Just helped him out for his rut. Winter will survive due to his enhanced abilities. You one the other hand... he may break you.”

An angry snarl drew his attention back to the angry alpha in front of him just in time to see him charge forward.

-/-

“ Listen you second rate quack! Time is of the essence and we need to save them now!” Loki snarled.

“ Brother please. The wizard is trying to help.”

 

“ I don’t know how many times I need to remind you I’m not a wizard. I’m-“

“ You are about to be my new practice target if you don’t hurry up.” Clint snapped.

Dr. Strange rolled his eyes as he opened a portal.

“ ‘bout time.” Snapped Sam as he flew through. The other Avengers rushes through the portal right behind him.

Loki stepped up and was stopped by Dr. Stranges hand on his chest.

 

“ You should sit this one out. You and I both know you are able to track them and defeat a couple Hyrda agents with magic on your worst day. But you can’t control your powers any better than Stark can control the weather when you are pregnant.” Before Loki could retort Strange went through the portal and closed it right behind him, leaving Loki alone in his sitting room. 

 

-/-

Tony had expected Steve to attack them. He really had. But Steve wasn’t the one to always follow Tony’s expectations. He had broken through the barrier and rushed at the Hydra agent as Red Skull snarled curse. Steve quickly punched the agent and caught Peter before he fell. Tony at the same time noticed the screen above turn black, no longer showing the Red Skull.

 

Steve sniffed the wailing child. Tony held his breath and began to slowly approach Steve. He didn’t want Steve to hurt Peter, it would kill them both. Steve nuzzled Peter’s cheek and had began to release calming pheromones Shortly after. Soon Peter was giggling and reaching his hands up to grab onto Steve’s beard. Steve smiled down at him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He knew. An alpha wouldn’t be that friendly with any child, unless he claimed it as his. 

“ Son of a bitch. Peter is his isn’t he?” Bucky asked.

Tony just nodded. 

“ So that alpha...”

Tony just nodded again. Not trusting his voice as he saw the intimate scene in front of him, of how much Steve already loved Peter and had saved him. He lifted his head as if he felt like he was being watched. He looked at Tony uncertainly, as if he wasn’t sure he he was in trouble. 

Tony just smiled at him. Steve’s face broke into a wide smile and Tony swore if he had a tail it would be wagging. Tony walked up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Tony sighed. “ No matter how hard I try. I can never stay mad with you. Thank you for saving us.” Steve purred and Tony laughed. Of course he would be an alpha that purrs when he is praised. 

“ I love you,” Tony whispered to him. Steve smiled and nuzzled his cheek, handing Peter back to him. Steve then licked the area he had nuzzled, surprising Tony.

“ Ahhhh.... you two are soooo cute.” Bucky cooed as he draped an arm around Tony. He rolled his eyes at the soldiers antics. “ Hate to burst you bubble doll, but we need to hurry up and scram before we find ourselves with more agents coming to check up on us.”

 

Tony nodded and followed Bucky as he began to find a way out. A loud roar halted their progress though and Steve crouched down looking at his surroundings warily. 

“ That sounds like-“

“ HULK SMASH!” Hulk roared as he ripped a hole through the side and rushed in followed by the rest of the Avengers and Dr.Strange. Steve growled and jumped in front of Bucky and Tony. Hulled roared back at him, earning a snarl from Steve as he prepares to pounce. 

 

“ No you don’t!” Bucky shouted as he grabbed onto Steve. Tony tried to help by grabbing the squirming Steve by his arm. It was hard to hold on to both an infant and a struggling alpha super soldier who was being too overly aggressive. 

“ Stevie, chill out! You are being a pain in the fucking ass right now!” Snapped Bucky. Steve looked up to him with baleful eyes and gave a small whine. 

“ Why the hell is Cap naked?” Clint asked. 

They both sighed. This was going to be a bit awkward. 

 

-/-

Hi everyone! I finally found sometime to update my story. Thanks for your comments and support his far and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave suggestions.


	10. Jealous

“ Steve! Steve, cut it out!” Bucky snapped as he tried to re-restrain Steve for the tenth time since Dr. Strange had transported them back to the tower. Steve snarled and hissed as broke again through one of the wrist restraints and snapped his teeth at Strange, puffing out his chest and releasing dominating pheromones; letting the other alpha know that he was ready to challenge him. 

“ I really don’t think he likes me very much.” Dr. Strange said nonchalant from his corner where he was leaning against a wall.

“ Really what gave you that idea?” Sam growled as he grabbed onto Steve’s kicking legs. “ Was it the snarling or when he actually tried to strangle you?”

“ What asshole kisses the omega of another alpha? He wants to challenge you for Tony. What made you think that was a good idea?” Natasha snarled as she tries to push Steve back. 

“ It was a familiar greeting. I wasn’t aware of their situation.” 

“ Well... we kind of slept together. I am an adult. I get urges. And when I got pregnant... they just came more frequent and Stephen was... well there.” Tony explained, rocking Peter. He was fussy and looked uncomfortable.

“ Not helping Stark! And where is Thor and Bruce?” Bucky yelled as he tried to push a snarling Steve back onto the bed. He seemed to understand what Tony said and He didn’t seem too happy about that. 

“ Thor is with Loki and Bruce is in the lab trying to destroy the necklace and test the blood that he was able to get from them to see what Red Skull gave them. He said this was too stressful for him. You know your wizard mumbo jumbo will be very good right now. We kind of have a angry super soldier on our hands.” Clint yelled. 

“ I don’t think Mr. Rogers would be very happy about that.”

“ Wait, isn’t this the guy that didn’t want to operate on Rhodey? That asshole neurosurgeon?” Bucky asked. 

Tony sighed and adjusted Peter. “ Yeah. We kind of were talking when I went over to ask about him taking on Rhodey’s case. He told me he could not longer perform surgeries due to his injuries and we had a heart to heart and then we kind of ended up in bed together... well the couch first then the kitchen and a few other places and then we somehow made it to bed. Busy night. And what can I say, I seem to be attracted to assholes.”

“ Well you didn’t complain when this asshole,” Strange motioned to himself, “ bedded you several times that night.”

Steve lunged again. He obviously didn’t like to hear about Tony’s history with Strange.

“ Strange! Get out of the room! You are fucking pissing him off,” Natasha yelled over at Stephen. He just nodded and walked out of the medical bay saying over his shoulder, “ I’ll go help with that necklace. “

“ Tony get over here. You need to tell him your still with him. He thinks you want him to challenge Strange.”

“ Well... the thing is maybe it’s best we don’t go to that level yet. You know... take it slow. “ 

“ You are going to get your ass over here and tell him you love him. We all know it’s true and he needs to hear it. I swear to god Tony i just got a manicure and he ruins my fucking nails...”

She didn’t have to say anymore. How did Bruce not get stressed out around her? She is scary if hell. He quickly walked over and placed a quick peck on Steve’s cheek.

“ It’s alright big guy. No one is taking me away from you.” Steve smiled and purred as he relaxed against the restraints. 

“ Well, now that we got that settled, who wants lunch?” Clint asked.

-/-  
Steve purred and chewed the spaghetti that Tony was able to put into his mouth. They had finally managed to calm him down by having Tony stay close to him and he even allowed them to place a towel over his still erect cock. They had elevated Steve’s head all the way in the bed so he could eat but kept his legs and arms restrained just as a precautionary measure as they still were not sure how stable he was. 

Bucky was sitting next to Tony, rocking Peter gently. The food on the tray in front of him was still untouched. He said he wasn’t hungry. And to be honest, Tony didn’t feel like eating much either. The others had left to give the small family ( Tony thought very loosely of the term) alone to spend some time together. They didn’t really talk to one another. They just sat there in silence. Steve didn’t seem to have to ability to make any other noises other than grunts, growls, purrs and snarls. Bucky didn’t want to talk and neither did Tony. Peter on the other hand was never able to talk much anyway. But somehow this silence wasn’t awkward. Tony didn’t know how, but he was glad it wasn’t. He didn’t need that right now. 

The doors opened and Bruce walked in. 

Tony gave him a small smile as he shoveled more food into Steve’s open mouth.  
“ What’s the verdict? Are we all going to look like the big guy? To be honest I want to look a little more handsome than that. “

Tony looked up when he didn’t hear Bruce respond to the jab. 

“ Bruce?” Tony looked at the solemn expression on his face. Something wasn’t right.

“ Tony... we have to talk.” 

-/- 

Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay. I’ve been kind of busy with everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I wasn’t able to answer all the questions that everyone had from the previous chapter. Please continue to comment on my story, I really love hearing from you! Hope to hear from you soon.


	11. Impasse

Tony looked a Bruce for a moment. Something was off.  
“ What did you find?”

“ Tony...” he sighed. 

“ Just tell me. Be straight with me Bruce. “

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face before he swallowed and looked at Tony. 

“ You and Bucky are fine. Red Skull didn’t do anything to you two based on the files he kept and the blood work we took. Steve was given a drug as you know. It is to induce a rut like state. It disappears once he impregnates his claimed mates: so you and Bucky. So he will be fine too. And he should return back to normal.”

He was avoiding the topic. Why was he avoiding the topic?

“ Bruce. What is wrong with Peter. What did they do to Peter?” He heard the emotion in his voice as it wavered.

“ Tony... they gave him some serum. They tested it on other before... they didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” Tony felt his legs collapse under him as he collapsed to the floor. He heard a distant cry from Steve. His son. His only son. He was going to lose his son. Why must everything good in his life always be taken away from him?

-/-

Tony sobbed as he gently rocked Peter. Steve, Bucky and him had been taken to his room so that they may have some privacy. Steve held onto both of them as Tony sobbed. He wanted him here. Peter deserves to spend his last moments with his father. Bruce gave Peter about 24 hours to live. He wanted Peter to know that his father loved him. Bucky was nearby rubbing soothing circles on Tony’s back. 

“ I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered as he wiped his tears. 

“ Why? Why can’t I ever have anything good in my life? Mom, JARVIS, Pepper, Steve... they were taken away from me. And now my son.” Tony whimpered. 

Steve lowered his head and nuzzled Tony’s cheek, their tears intermixing. Bucky placed a soft kiss on Tony’s temple and nuzzled his neck, releasing comforting omega pheromones. 

Peter cooed and snuggled into Tony’s chest. For someone who was going to die soon, he was happy and Tony was glad for that. He wanted his sons last moments to be happy. 

“ I wish you were there.... when he was born. He shouldn’t have had to be fatherless just because of our fight. We are just two stupid idiots.”

Steve seemed to hum in agreement. Peter yawned and snuggled closer to Tony’s chest. He looked so serene, his little angel. 

“ Tony... let’s take a quick nap so we can let Peter rest ok? We can wake up in an hour or two and we can spend more time with him? Ok?” Bucky said. 

Tony nodded. They gently helped Tony to his feet and led him to bed. Bucky snuggled his back side and peppered his neck with soft, chaste kisses while murmuring words of comfort. Tony curled around Peter and the small nest he made from the baby blankets that Steve had brought over. Steve settlers himself in front of Tony and On Peters other side, he placed a kiss on Tony’s brow and kissed and nuzzled Peter, who just yawned and snuggled into Steve’s warmth.

“ How could shitty parents such as us, have such a beautiful baby boy? He deserves better.” Steve nodded and pulled Tony closer.

Tony have an uncomfortable laugh, “ you know what, even though you did all this shit to me, I still love you. This toxic relationship, I still want it because we can do better. I was lost when you were gone and I missed you. I slept with Strange and I prayed it was you. We still need one another. “

“ And I can make sure that you two don’t kill each other and get your heads out of your incredibly fine asses. Maybe you always needed that third party to keep you two in line.” Bucky said from behind him.

Tony laughed. “ If we met under different circumstances, we all could be a happy family.”

 

Steve hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Tony and Bucky followed into sleep soon after. 

-/-

Tony woke after being jostled by Steve. He looked around wildly as Tony tried to rub the sleep out his eyes. Bucky looked stared and gave Steve a dazed look.

“ Stevie, what the hell?”

Steve made small whimpering noises as he ran wildly around the room.

 

“ Cap, what are you...” Tony looked down next to him and Peter wasn’t there. A wave of dread washed over him. 

“ Oh my god where’s Peter? Peter? Peter?” He jumped form the bed and frantically looked around the room. At this point Bucky was helping them move things in the room to look for Peter.

“ JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” It sounded like Clint from the common room area. They all rushed out the door and into the common area where it was currently being wrecked by pandemonium. They saw Clint struggling to pull something white and thick off of his eyes, cursing loudly all the while. Furniture was upturned everywhere and the same white stuff that covered Clint’s face was plastered everywhere.

Natasha ran by them and yelled, “ Wilson cover me.”

Sam had his wings on and flew toward the ceiling to...

“ Peter!” Tony yelled. The little boy was sitting upside down on the ceiling, laughing and clapping his hands. He held one hand out, palm upwards and pointed it in Sam’s direction and shot out a white string, much like a spiders web. Sam maneuvered to avoid a direct hit, but Peter pointed at him again and hit his wing, grounding him. Peter shrieked in Delight. Natasha jumped from behind the distracted Peter, and as if he sensed her, he quickly crawled out of the way and shot at her as well, sticking her to a wall.

“ Peter! You little brat! Just wait till I get out of here!” Tony turned to look at Loki who was attached to the kitchen wall by his hair, Thor next to him struggling to break his own bindings. 

“ Peter,” Tony called. Peter turned to look at him. He smiled and waved his arms enthusiastically as if he wanted to be picked up. “ Dada!Dada!” He chanted. Tony was stunned for a moment. When could he speak. When Peter realized he was too high for Tony to pick him up, his eyes started to water and he began to sniffle. “ Dada! Dada!” He cried. 

Steve walked up to where Peter was in the ceiling And held out his arms. “ Papa! “ Peter sobbed as he held out his arms as well. It seemed as if he didn’t know how to come back down. 

Steve crouched down and jumped, grabbing a hold of Peter and then coming back down with the crying child. “ Papa! Dada!” He cried Steve cuddled him to his chest and began to rock him. Tony held out his arms to take him back. Steve nodded before handing him over. 

 

“ Shhh...shhh... it’s alright baby. It’s alright. I’ve got you now.” Steve had wrapped his arms around the two, purring and releasing happy and comforting pheromones. “ Baba!” Peter whined and pointed to Bucky. 

Tony chuckled. “ Well you heard him Baba, come over here.” Bucky rushed over to take hold of one of Peter’s small hands as Tony gently rocked him. Steve nuzzled Tony’s neck and purred, happy that he was calming down their infant. 

Tony swatted at him playfully, “ Now, now. Behave yourself. I don’t want to give Peter any bad impressions. “ Steve just hummed and playfully nipped Tony’s neck. Peter was soon asleep, curled into To Tony’s chest.

“ Is it safe to come out now?”

The three turned to look at Bruce who had taken cover under the kitchen table. 

 

“ Tony we need to discuss a few things. I think I might have miscalculated. I don’t think he is in any harm. I think it’s us that should be worried.” He said.

“ No shit” Clint hissed as he continued to pry off that weird substance from his face.

“ Well it could wait a bit, I think Steve and Tony are just happy to have Peter right now.” Bucky said, motioning to the couple looking fondly at their infant. 

 

“ As much as I enjoy the sweet family reunion, someone get me the fuck out of this!” Loki snarled as he thrashed around the bindings. Tony sighed. He really should just go back to sleep. 

 

-/-

Hi everyone! I was able to update again. I hope it meets your expectations! Please continue to comment, I love hearing from everyone.


	12. Explanation

After print everyone from whatever surface they had been stuck on, minus Clint who only had that white substance in his eyes, they all marched down to the lab behind Bruce who said he could explain everything. Bruce had taken a lancet and drew blood from Peter and placed it on a slide. Peter whined and squirmed until Tony was able to calm him down again.  
So here they were, in the lab, crowded around Bruce. Tony held Peter to his chest as Steve held him from behind and Bucky was curled at his side. 

“ You know... it’s like we are a pack inside a pack. It’s kinda of comforting really. But strange. I mean is there such a thing? A pack inside a pack?” Tony rambled. He had been rambling for a while, about different topics and to no one in particular as everyone had the web like substance removed form them and were allowed to gather in front of Bruce. 

“ Tony, your are rambling. You don’t need to be nervous.” Bruce said. “ I think the news will be actually good.”

“ Like how good? Like we can celebrate with champagne good? I have an extra vintage...”

Bruce held up his hand to stop Tony.  
“It’ll be easier if I can show you...” Bruce pulled up a screen in front of Tony. 

“ what am I looking at?”

“ Cells. Normal cells. Peter’s to be exact from when he was born. This is an erythrocyte, here are some macrophages and...”

“ Bruce,” Tony whined, “ I hate this field of science! This is why I leave it up to you.”

“ Ok,ok. Basically everything is normal. “

“ We all know that Peter was normal until he did this stunt. Get to the point Banner,” Loki snapped. He really didn’t take it too well by being strapped to the wall. 

Bruce sighed and brought up another slide. This time the cells looked a lot different. This is the blood was differently shaped and malformed. 

“ This, as I expected, is Peter’s mutated blood. Whatever they gave him caused this.”

 

“ It still doesn’t explain why he went all exorcist and started climbing walls.” Sam quipped.

“ Well, I took a look a Peter’s DNA before his little show and saw that he has the super soldier serum...”

“ It wasn’t supposed to be transferable. It was supposed to be for only that individual.” Bucky said.

“ Yeah. Shield even tried to replicate it and test it on rodents and they could even get it to work. There couldn’t find anything in the offspring.” Natasha added.  
“ Not according to Hydra’s research. It can be passed on to the offspring depending on the serum, but it is more than likely to remain inactive, unless that body is placed under a lot of stress. Hence why the Red Skull was so confident that if you and Steve had a child that it would have the genes and it would be activated if the child was placed under a lot of stress such as fear or in Peter’s case pathogenic related.

So some basic biology... T cells are basically cells of the immune system and float around the body for possible pathogens. They are one of the first cells to respond and they did such when the Serum Red Skull gave Peter entered his body. What happened next was what was not considered normal. So the super soldier gene seemed to be activated and actually tried to fight off the serum that was going to kill him. However, instead of killing off the serum, the cells mutated and actually absorbed the serum and the body seemed to define it as part is itself. 

Peter’s cells will probably look a lot like the Hulks cells in a sense; not truly human. It also appears that the soldier gene is fully activated so he will have the super strength and endurance and whatever Red Skull gave him will only amplify these traits. So him suddenly being able to talk despite him not doing so before, it amplified his intelligence which he probably got from Tony...”

 

“ ‘Probably got from Tony?’ Bruce my son is a Stark. He got them from me. There is no- ouch! Steve what the hell?” Tony said as he rubbed at the juncture of his neck and shoulder where Steve bit him to shut him up.

“ Thank you Steve. As I was saying, the kid basically turned into a super kid with the ability to climb wall and shoot webs like a spider. My guess is that the serum had some spider DNA combined in it. “

“ So my baby is safe? He won’t die?”

“ It will be extremely hard to kill him. “ 

Tony looked down at Peter who smiled up at him and giggled. Tony smiled back and placed a kiss on his forehead. His baby was going to be alright. He couldn’t wish for anything more. 

-/-

Sorry for the short chapter this week. I have been really busy. Hope you enjoy it:) also does anyone know how I may find a beta reader?


	13. Quick Interlude

Loki cursed and growled as he dragged the comb through his wet hair. A spider child? His lovely Peter a spider child? Of course he would become a pain in the ass. It was inevitable. He was the offspring of those two idiots. He sighed, but he still loves the brat all the same. Him and his eccentric father who blows things up for fun.

“ Something ails you brother?” Loki felt the bed dip behind him as Thor sat down and began to kiss his exposed shoulder. 

“ It was just a taxing day.”

“ Aye. It was. “ Thor pushes Lokis hair out fo the way and began to kiss his neck. Loki sighed at the contact. He felt one hand make its way through the fold of his robe and lightly traced circles onto his stomach.

“ Maybe I can help relieve of you of your stress. “

Loki smirked. “ Maybe you can.” He stood from the bed and faded Thor.

“ I have a proposition brother, do you mind indulging me?”

Thor stood up as well and made his way to embrace Loki, but was stopped by an elegant hand.

Loki gave an elegant flick of his wrist and he felt a small puff of magic leave him and transform him.

Thor looked up at him in surprise.  
“ Brother...Loki, Why are you a centaur?” Thor asked as he gazed at his brothers nude torso and the sleek body of a black Arabian. 

“ This pregnancy will render me useless in regards to my magic, I just want one more hurrah before that happens. What do you say?”

Thor smiled. “ Aye.”

Loki smiled and watched Thor’s body transformed into that of a large blonde Clydesdales. He approached Loki and gave him a small kiss and motioned him to turn.

Loki approached a wall and braved himself. He felt Thor tear up and settled his heavy weight on him.

“ You defiantly put on some weight brother,” he groaned. 

Thor just laughed. It took a few times, but Thor was able to align his Cock and was able to thrust into Loki’s open passage. He defiantly felt a lot larger. He held still and waited for Loki to give him a signal to move. Loki eventually nodded and felt Thor begin to thrust.

“ Huh....huh.... Thor,” Loki moaned. He felt Thor’s legs tighten around his body and try and secure his position as he picked up his thrust into Loki’s warm velvety sheath. Loki presses his forehead against the wall, sweat dripping down his brow. Thor’s tail swished and slapped his flank, reminding them of what they currently were. 

“LOKI!” Thor growled as he emptied into Loki and felt his knot form. Loki felt himself complete at the thunderous roar. 

Loki chuckled. “ That was goo brother. Very good.” Thor smiled back as they both waited for Thor’s knot to come down.

-/-

 

Hi! Quick update. I’m still quite busy and I feel as if Ive been neglecting this story.


	14. Meet your Son-in-Law

“ The little munchkin is in bed. I think Bruce is right, he defiantly has your endurance.” Tony chuckled as he plopped on the bed next to Steve. 

“ So... how are we going to y’no...” Bucky motioned to all three of them and Steve just looked at them both.

Tony shrugged. “ You can go first. I can’t produce slick, so I would need more prep. I don’t really mind waiting.”

Steve turned and nuzzled Tony’s throat. Tony giggled. “ Don’t worry big guy. I’m right here. You can have me anyway you want tonight.”

“ We can all participate, if that makes you feel better.” Bucky suggested. 

Tony looked down at Steve. “ I can see why you like him so much.” With that Tony leaned over Steve and grabbed Bucky by the back of his head, leaning him forward to kiss him. Bucky moaned in to the kiss when he felt a velvety appendage lick his lip, granting Tony access. 

Steve gripped both their asses and pushed his hands down their sweats and played with their holes. Tony pulled away from Bucky and lightly smacked Steve.

“ Darling, you know I have to prepare myself before you can play.”

Steve whine petulantly. 

“ Now, now you know better. “

Steve pouted, causing the two omega to laugh. Bucky pulled down his pants and guided Steve’s hands to his hole. “ Don’t worry doll. We are going to take good care of you.” 

Tony pushes himself lower in the bed and began to lap and lightly kiss Bucky’s Length.  
He licked a dirty stipe on the underside of his length, earning a breathing moan. Steve began to thrust two fingers into him, enjoying the squelching noise his slick made. Bucky reared and arched his back, letting out a whine. Tony swallows him whole and began to move his head up and down on his length. 

“ God Tony! You’re mouth is like fucking sin!” Steve fitted a third finger in and continued to fuck him. He grabbed onto Steve shoulders and thrusted his hips to move along with his ministrations. Bucky cried out as he came without warnings.

Tony smiled up at him. “ Delicious darling.”

“ I’m ready. “ Bucky whispered after some time. Steve nodded and Tony maneuvered himself out of the way.

 

Steve moves Bucky and places him on his stomach. Steve lines himself up and slowly inserted himself until he bottomed out. He held still until Bucky nodded for him to go. He thrusted slowly and surely, waiting for Bucky to adjust. 

“ As much as I would like to see this, I need some shut eye. “ Tony said. He pulled out some headphones from his bedside table and a sleep mask. 

“ What.. uh... feeling .... left out?” Bucky asked between thrusts and Steve began to speed up.

“ Not really. I’m just tired. And knowing Steve, he’ll just run me me ragged. Might as well get some rest. “

Bucky couldn’t respond as he was screaming as Steve pounded him into the mattress. Tony smirked as he put on his mask and placed his music on the highest volume. Yep, he rather just sleep. 

 

-/-

Tony didn’t know what was that feeling. It felt cold and weird. He was pretty sure he stopped producing slick when the arc reactor was inserted. He was pretty positive. Like his name is Tony Stark positive. What he also knew for sure was that he didn’t sleep with a super sized dildo last night that was currently pistoling into him.  
Tony tore off his mask as he started to pant from the force and saw the body that was planking over him: Steve.

“ Stark... I hate you.” Tiny turned his head and saw Bucky. Battered and bruised with love bites and where Steve had held on. 

“ What the hell Barnes?” He huffed out. 

“ Apparently Stevie here has a large appetite. And apparently when you decided to tap out on me and not provide him some sort of distraction, all of his damn fucking. attention turned toward me. Don’t expect any fucking help from me. I’m exhausted. “

At that moment, Steve and slammed into his prostrate, causing Tony to cry out. He glared at Barnes,” Fuck no! He will destroy my ass! You get over here and kiss him or something. I dabble with S and M and all that other shit but not super soldier derived sex. Did you let him bang. You even once you asshole?”

Bucky just took the headphones form Tony and flipped him off before falling asleep.  
Tony was starting to feel the bed move as Steve began to thrust harder, pulling moans and whimpers from him.

“ Ok you know what,” he groaned. Tony threw his leg over and flip Steve. Any other time would be near damn impossible, but he wasn’t expecting it. So the event of surprise was on his side. 

Steve looked shocked at the new position. Tony began to grind down at him, earning a whimper from the blonde.

“ Yeah, that’s it. I know you like that. “

Tony made a small circular motion with his hips before pulling up and thrusting back down. Steve threw his head back and grasped onto Tony’s hips.  
“ No, no. Up here big boy. I remembered how much you used to like grabbing onto my tits.”  
Tony directed Steve’s hands upward to were he was able to grasp his breasts.

“ Yeah, they got a little bigger after Peter.” Steve hummed his approval.

Tony began to bounce up and down on his lap. Steve thrusted up with the movement and Tony had to brace himself on Steve as to not be thrown off. Tony felt his knot getting bigger, he was getting close.

 

“ That’s it Steve. We’re almost there”. Tony started to pick up the pace and Steve mewled at the change of speed. 

Tony choked back a sob as he came as Steve growled his release. Tony felt the warm cum flow into him. Steve’s knot widened his entrance as it exploded in size and rugged at his hole. Tony fell forward exhausted. Steve wrapped his arms around and rubbed his back.

“ Bruce said you should be better by morning and that frosty and I should be pregnant by the end of the night. He still have a lot of shit to work through, but I glad it is you that I have to work through it with. I haven’t completely forgiven you yet but I am willing to try because I love you.” He looked up at Steve to see small tears escaping the corners of his eyes.  
Tony wipes them away from his face and chuckled. “ None of that big guy. You are going to be a daddy again. You don’t get to cry those little monsters have that right not you.” Steve chuckled as he kissed Tony. 

Their little moment was interrupted by a loud snore from Bucky. Steve adjusted himself and pulled a sleeping Bucky into his embrace. Tony Laid his head back down on Steve’s chest, getting some rest in before the next round of sex. 

As he closed his eyes, he knew there were all going to be just fine.

-/-

17 years later 

 

“ Hey babe,” Peter said as he swung through the window of the small rundown apartment.

A scarred face popped out of the kitchen.  
“ Hey Petey, you’re early. I thought your parents were throwing you a party.”

“ That’s later. I wanted to see my boyfriend now.” Wade smiled as Peter gave him a kiss. 

“ Boyfriend? Who’s the lucky man? I’m jealous.”

 

Peter pouted. “ I’m 18 now. You promised I’ll be your boyfriend when I turned 18.”

“ Ahh. I think I remembered some 14 year old telling me that. Told the punk I had a policy against dating minors” 

“Hey,” Peter pouted.

Wade chuckled,” and that damn punk didn’t seem to know what’s best for him because he kept flirting with an alpha 17 years older than him. “

“ Well is hard not to fall I love when said alpha keeps saving him.”

“ My stubborn beautiful princess in distress.”

“ My dashing knight.” They both laughed and gave each other a chaste kiss.

“ Oh! That reminds me. I got you something! Turn around.”

“ Peter! It’s not even my birthday!”

“ Wade come on Just turn around.” He whined. Wade put up his hands in surrender and turned around. 

“ Ok, now no peaking. I gotta promise.”

“ Alright.”

“ Promise me Wade.”

“ Ok, i promise. Scouts honor. “

“ You never were a boys scout.”

“ You got me”

 

“ Ok I’m ready, turn around,” Peter said.

 

Wade turned and was surprised at what he saw. Peter stood in front of him wearing nothing  
A red lace Chantilly lace teddy with straps across with front and backside and one that went between his butt checks.

 

Wade smiled and embraced him, placing his palms on Peter’s butt. “ Why I remember seeing this! Victoria secret right? The very sexy strappy Chantilly teddy or something’s? It was like page 6 ir something. My has my little omega been naughty or what?”

Peter giggles and Wade swooped in and began to kiss him. He licked Peter’s lips, asking for access and he allowed him. He mapped his wet cavern as he rubbed his backside. Peter has his arms around Wades neck pulling him close. 

 

“ Get down! “ Wade yelled as he pushed Peter down. At that moment, the window broke as Peter heard gunshots. Wade pulled up one of the floorboards and pulled out a handgun. 

“ Stay down Peter.” Wade pushes his head down.

At that point more windows and the door crashed open. Peter heard Wade curse. He also wasn’t shooting either. That could only mean one thing....

“ Hey Spider-Man! What did you say you were doing again? Band practice?” Even through the voice modulator, Peter could hear the false cheer in the voice.

He looked up and gave a sheepish smile.  
“ Hi, dad.”

“ What the hell are you wearing?!” Peter turned to the side and saw Bucky.  
“ Hey, Papochka . How are you?”

“ Peter... “ oh god. That stern voice. 

Peter saw the red, white and blue of a very familiar suit. Shit.

“ Hey Papa.” He was huffing and puffing. Oh shit. He only got that way when either dad or  
Papochka pissed him off. Like end of the world pissed him off 

“ Listen here young man! I want your ass back in some normal clothes and in the fucking car. You are grounded. No phone. No spider suit. No lab time. No hanging out with my friends at the dance hall. You are to go straight to school and straight home. You are going to be living like I did in the army. You will be wishing you didn’t lie to your dad. Who by the way was very worried about you. And Bucky and I also happened to be worried and your sisters. Sarah, Winnie and Maria have been crying thinking something happened to you. Did you think about them?Now up and at em. I want you in the car this instant” He snarled.

Peter didn’t even mention that no one goes to a dance hall anymore. He grumbled and gathered his clothes putting them on as he headed toward the door.

The others all glared at Wade before following Peter. Wade sighed and crawled to the couch. Well that’s not the way he wanted to meet them. 

 

Wade heard his phone go off. It was a text. Wade picked it up and looked at the message. 

Hey babe. Sorry about my family. I’ll see you tomorrow;) hugs and kisses. - Peter

Wade smiled. This omega was going to the the reason the Winter Soldier was going to put a bullet in his head after Captain America shoved his shield up his ass and Iron Man beated the shit out of him. He gave a small chuckle. But Peter was totally worth it.

 

-/-

Thanks for reading and your support. Hopefully i will have time to write more in the future. Thanks again for your support and I hope to hear from you all!:)

Also please tell me if I should write a sequel. I would love to but I want o see if people would actually read it. Thanks:)

Hi everyone I’m looking for these tw fanfics. I’m patient it to this story just in case someone thinks they are familiar and recognize them. 

looking for 2 fics. Steve gets into a fight withDr. Doom and turns out to have a mind of a toddler and wants to do nothing but hug Tony. The second fic .is Steve x Tony. But comes back into their lives. Bucky it jealous of Tony Tony thinks Steve is neglecting their relationship since he is Steve’s boyfriend. In the end, Bucky and Tony end up in bed together and Steve is happy. End game Stuckony. Can you please find me at ao3 Littlewildcat and comment on one of my stories if you find anything or need more info or can’t find anything.


End file.
